


Caught In The Storm.

by SxDxB



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Pure Miguel / Robby Fluff.And to help set the mood, i recommend listening to this.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ly0VV3LO_1U&t=2898s
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Caught In The Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

Laughter filled the air as Robby slipped, the rain had caught them off _guard, but_ they were still in high spirits. It wasn't a light rain either, one of those nice rain storms that made its way through the valley from time to time. Miguel always found the gray skies and the smell of rain in the air to be refreshing, feeling that cool rain against the warm skin was a whole other experience. 

"Yeah, hilarious. " Robby huffed. 

"Lighten up Keene, you act like the rain is a bad thing." Miguel teased as he grabbed his hand. "I'll help you." 

Robby rolled his eyes but he squeezed Miguel's hand. "I just wasn't prepared for it is all."

"I told you." Miguel pointed out. "I said 'It's gonna rain Robby..' To which you replied 'Sure it is.' " Miguel tugged Robby along. 

"Yeah, yeah." Robby grumbled. 

Truth be told, there was something kind of magical about getting caught in a rainstorm, sure you'd get soaked and the rain wasn't always warm but still, it had its magical moments. From where Miguel and Robby were outside, they could hear someone blasting music. They could just make out the song. _Ophelia By the Lumineers._ This felt like one of those _magical_ caught in the storm moments for Miguel and he couldn't place his finger on why. 

Miguel stopped walking which caused Robby to stumble a bit, the shorter boy turned to look at Miguel, confused. 

"What are you doing?" Robby asked.

Miguel didn't say a word, instead he stepped into Robby's personal space. Robby was looking up at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. The two of them were getting drenched and it didn't seem to bother Miguel in the slightest. Robby went to say something, but whatever he was going to say instantly died on the tip of his tongue when Miguel cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, Maybe Robby could understand it now. That something magical about being caught in the storm... 

The rain was cool in contrast to the warm night, the sound of rain surrounded them with the distant sound of music being played at full blast and it only helped to create the magical moment. Robby leaned up into the kiss as Miguel stroked his cheeks with his thumbs, Robby's hands gripping Miguel's shirt. After a moment they pulled apart, in the dim outside light they locked eyes. Doe brown eyes locking with those emerald hues. Absolutely nothing else mattered right now. 

"Honey, I love you... That's all she wrote." Miguel grinned as he quoted the distant playing song. 

Robby chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Oh-Ophelia." he mused. 

Miguel slid his arms around Robby's waist. "Baila Conmigo.." Miguel said softly. 

Robby barely spoke any Spanish, Miguel had been teaching him a few things here and there. Could you blame Robby for liking when Miguel spoke Spanish? It may or may not have been one of those things that Robby found hot about Miguel. 

"Dance with me." Miguel said just as softly. 

Robby smiled and nodded. "Okay." he agreed. 

The two of them swayed to the distant music, living in the moment. It was just Robby and Miguel dancing in the rain, they swayed and then Miguel spun Robby around carefully, making sure neither of them slipped. Miguel gently pulled Robby closer and rested their foreheads together. 

The two of them were soaked to the bone by now, neither seemed to care though. It was all about this single moment in time, making a memory that they would both carry forever. 


End file.
